


Thinking Out Loud

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Love, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek meets Stiles' sister when shopping for boxer briefs at the local store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Stella Lancaster Stilinski, the older sister of Stiles Stilinski, was beyond annoyed with her little brother.

"Fucking shit- Stiles! Get back here & pick yourself!" Stella yelled as her chuckle-headed brother darted off quickly. She groaned & inspected each package of men's boxers. One was plain black & the other was a variety pack consisting of navy blue, dark green, & red. "Ugh, which would a Stiles choose?" She asked herself quietly.

"I would think the black ones." Stella's eyes jumped up, finding a blindingly handsome guy staring at her in amusement.

She blushed as straightened her clothing & hair, "Oh... do you know Stiles?"

_How could he?! He's insanely hot!_

"Thanks," he smirked, "And Stiles? Yea, I know him." He added thoughtfully, "I'm Derek Hale." He held out a hand.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked taking his hand in her own. Derek nodded & retracted his hand from hers, "Anyways, I'm Stella, Stiles'-"

"Stella! Derek!?" Stiles yelled as he ran around the corner. Stella groaned once more when Stiles rammed his head into her side.

"Watch it with your big ass head!" She said shoving him back, only to nearly topple over. Luckily Derek caught her, arm winding around her waist & keeping her on her own two feet. She looked up at him, blushing brightly & smiling like a nervous wreck.

"You okay?" Derek questioned, green-hazel eyes hypnotized by her honey brown ones. Stella nodded & stood up on her own. "So you're Stiles'?"

"I'm his sister," Stella clarified. "So, how do you two know each other?" She asked curiously. Stiles looked panicked to Derek who remained calm, & collected.

"I'm a werewolf & Scott was turned into one by my crazy uncle Peter, & now I train Scott to control the wolf within, & Stiles is just there because that's his best friend." Derek said curtly. Stiles paled instantly, & it felt as if the air was knocked out his lungs.

"Okay then. Makes sense," Stella said simply.

Stiles gapped at her like a fish out of water, "What?!" She waved him off, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like a typical day for a Stilinski is what I mean." She explained, "I mean, I hang out with vampires on a daily basis." Stiles fainted at that & left both adults staring at his unconscious body. Stella sighed & face palmed, only to look sheepishly up at Derek who smiled warmly at her.

_Dear baby Jesus, his smile is gonna make me melt._

"I'll load him into his car, & don't melt on me," he handed her a slip of paper, & a credit card. "Number's 6578." Stella took it.

"Okay, least I could do is pay for your stuff," she said taking only the slip of paper, ignoring his card. "I mean it, I'll pay for your things myself." She smiled at him as he looked back slightly shocked by her.

Derek nodded, sliding the card back into his jean's pocket, "Thanks." He said.

"No, thank you Derek," Stella corrected before walking off to pay. Derek stared longer then he should have, mesmerized by the way Stella's hips swayed so gracefully.

Stella jogged out the store, finding Derek leaning against the hood of a black Camaro.

"Hey, that's my favorite car!" She said looking at it, & handing him his things.

"Not surprising, now I know who owns the navy blue one outside Stiles' house. 2015 z28 Chevrolet Camaro right?" He asked standing up straight.

"Yea, love my baby," she said dreamily. "So, maybe tomorrow we could go to a movie, or something?" Stella blatantly asked. At that moment Stiles shot up.

"No, nope! Hell no! My sister isn't going on a date with you!" Stiles said pointing an accusing finger at Derek who looked back at Stella.

"How about tonight? Say seven?" He asked smirking at Stiles. Stella nodded. Derek smiled back & looked to a fuming Stiles, "Oh & one more thing Stella."

"Yea?" She asked. Derek was quick to pull her into him, making her squeak at the sudden movement, but silenced her with an all but soft kiss.

"What the- Derek! Get the hell off her!" Stiles yelled & made a move to pull her away, but Derek growled & stopped the teen from advancing. Stella giggled highly, & turned to get into the jeep, shoving Stiles into the driver's side. Derek got into his own car, watching from behind his shades as Stiles merely glared at his sister who looked straight forward.

"Drive bitch." Stella said looking at him venomously. Derek laughed as Stiles immediately pulled out & sped off down the road.

 


End file.
